


Animals

by Basileus_Monomakhos



Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [8]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Alternate Universe - Glee Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Backstory, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, Gay Bar, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multilingual Character, Music, Musical References, Mythology References, Other, Rent References, Singing, Smooth Criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basileus_Monomakhos/pseuds/Basileus_Monomakhos
Summary: Stiles' life goes on as he cope with the traumatic experiences of alcohol and MJ songs.Probably with his past as well.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Animals

"Sing, my angels of music!"

"You are not helping, Meerkat." Stiles stated plainly.

"I'm done here." Theo scoffed, "You just brought us to the top of the clock tower in the dead of night, and told us to sing _Candles_ by Hey Monday as practice. But you know what, I need my sleep, and I won't be satisfying you of all people."

"I don't see any problems with that." Sebastian replied.

"Of course you don't."

"This is a break-up song." Stiles waved the sheet music in his hand.

"Come on, couldn't you guys just satisfy me for once?" Sebastian smirked, "Besides, a professional performer would never let any personal issue influence their performances."

"We would only try once and only for the sake of Regionals." Theo narrowed his eyes.

"Deal." Sebastian smirked and started to play the track on his iPod.

( **Stiles** , _Theo_ , _**both**_ )

 **The power lines went out**  
 **And I am all alone**  
 **But I don't really care at all**  
 **Not answering my phone**  
  
 _All the games you played_  
 _The promises you made_  
 _Couldn't finish what you started_  
 _Only darkness still remains_  
  
 _ **Lost sight**_  
 _ **Couldn't see**_  
 _ **When it was you and me**_  
  
 _ **Blow the candles out**_  
 _ **Looks like a solo tonight**_  
 _ **I'm beginning to see the light**_  
 _ **Blow the candles out**_  
 _ **Looks like a solo tonight**_  
 _ **But I think I'll be alright**_  
  
 **Been _(black and blue before)_**  
 **There's no need to explain**  
 **I am not the jaded kind**  
 **Playback's such a waste**  
  
 _ **You're invisible,**_  
 _ **Invisible to me**_  
 _ **My wish is coming true**_  
 _ **Erase the memory of your face**_  
  
 _ **Lost sight**_  
 _ **Couldn't see**_  
 _ **When it was you and me**_  
  
 _ **Blow the candles out**_  
 _ **Looks like a solo tonight**_  
 _ **I'm beginning to see the light**_  
 _ **Blow the candles out**_  
 _ **Looks like a solo tonight**_  
 _ **But I think I'll be alright**_  
  
 _ **One day,**_  
 _ **You will wake up**_  
 _ **With nothing but your "sorrys"**_  
  
 _And someday,_  
 _You will get back_  
 ** _Everything you gave me_**  
  
 _ **Blow the candles out**_  
 _ **Looks like a solo tonight**_  
 _ **I'm beginning to see the light**_  
  
 **Blow the candles out** _(The candles out)_  
 **Looks like a solo** _(Solo tonight)_ **tonight**  
 _ **But I think I'll be alright**_

"I have to say I dislike your version of it."

"Excuse me?" Theo glared.

"Any sage advice, Meerkat?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"There's something missing in your performance." Sebastian commented, "Like you're just singing the words, but not a song."

"Why, because we're madly in love rather than freshly broken up?"

"I don't know, you lack of something, and it's driving me crazy." Sebastian hummed, "What it is, I can't tell right now."

* * *

_"What the hell are they doing here?"_

_"Calm down, Stilinski, your Polish accent is surfacing."_

"Wait, do you?"

"Do I what?" Stiles stopped in confusion.

"Have a Polish accent." Theo replied.

"No."

"Then why would he..."

"May I remind you again, my love." Stiles smirked, "That this story took place before the important historical event named The Grand Reformation, before which Jackson's a jackass, Lydia's a obnoxious banshee, Scott's a bastard, and I was a clumsy dork with a buzz cut and countless flannel shirts."

"Hard to imagine that." Theo said with a frown.

"Could we just get back to the story already?"

_"We are here to join the club." Lydia offered._

_"No way." Stiles stated._

_"Stiles." Mr. Hale reminded him, "We need new members."_

_"Well, you have to sing something because this is a show choir." Isaac said calmly._

_"Isaac's right, if you want to join, sing a song." Stiles glared at the newcomers, or more precisely, one of them._

_"Could we audition together, Mr. Hale?" Jackson addressed to the teacher._

_"I can't see why not." He shrugged._

_"You know, you shouldn't." Stiles commented coldly, "So that you won't ruin Lydia's perfect audition."_

_"And since when you two are interested in the show choir?" Kira questioned, "You are the ones who called us losers."_

_"To be fair, that was Scott." Jackson offered, "And I understand your concern, given I clashed with some of you repeatedly."_

_"That's an understatement." Isaac stated, "I only proposed a new tactic for the lacrosse team and you settled on making my life a living hell."_

_"Again, that was majorly Scott."_

_"Do I even need to list out everything you've done to me?" Stiles snarked._

_"Stiles, personal feuds aside please. Let them audition first." Mr. Hale turned to the power couple, "The floor is yours now."_

"They sang _City Of Stars_ from _La La Land,_ and they were breathtaking."

"I could imagine, their voices are indeed beautiful."

"Are there any inappropriate feeling that I should know about?" Stiles joked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gay, and I'm not having a crush on your brother, although he's hot."

"So you admitted." Stiles smirked.

"I should stay silent this time." Theo mumbled.

"Okay, I'm just joking, not really jealous or anything. I know you won't cheat on me." Stiles laughed, "But that reminds me, there's something you should know before we continue."

"Don't tell me..."

"Basic fact about Jackson and Lydia, they thrive on order. Because they are on the top of the school hierarchy, they would make every effort to ensure their surroundings stay in order. So those who enjoy chaotic environment, like pre-reformation me, or keen on dismantle their order are their greatest enemies. This is a vital part in understanding their actions."

"Okay...? I'll keep it in mind." Theo replied, "So shouldn't we continue?"

"Yes, of course."

_"That was great, guys!"_

_"Thank you, Mr. Hale." Lydia replied politely._

_"So, all those in favour?"_

_Kira raised her hand. Isaac raised his as well, albeit hesitantly._

_"Then it's official." Mr. Hale declared._

_"Why would you vote yes?" Stiles whispered furiously into Isaac's ear._

_"Hard to say no to that voice..."_

_"Isaac, you traitor!"_

_"Aren't you crushing on Lydia, Stiles? It's pretty clear that she and the jackass are a package deal, so just ignore Whittemore whenever you are here." Isaac suggested._

_"You do have a point." Stiles admitted reluctantly._

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Theo asked in pure confusion, "I thought I heard you said you had a crush on Lydia."

"I faked a crush on Lydia so that I could delay me coming out as late as I want to." Stiles explained, "Although that made me Jackson's primary target."

"Risky choice, but understandable."

"Right, McKinley was not the most accepting place, and I truly lacked Danny's courage."

_"Well, tomorrow would still be audition, so come back the day after." Mr. Hale said to the two new members, "Welcome to the show choir."_

_"What happened to the name Throat Explosion?" Lydia questioned._

_"We don't like it, kinda sounds like a bad omen." Stiles stated plainly._

_"Which reminds me, I hope you could brainstorm a new name out by tomorrow, consider that you got two new members." Mr. Hale finished and walked out of the room._

_"I doubt you two brainless will be of any help." Isaac said as soon as the teacher was out of the hearing range._

_"We are straight A students." Jackson dismissed._

_"I always believe that you bribed the school board, which shouldn't be too hard since your mother is our vice principal, Lydia."_

_"Be careful of what you accused, Lahey."_

"To be fair, that accusation was way too harsh."

"I had no idea what he was going to say or I would've stopped him."

_"Now you are in the team, we'll treat you as teammates, but in return we demand to be treated as your teammates as well." Kira, always playing the voice of reason._

_"I think it's fair." Lydia agreed._

_"Well, if you want to clear the air." Jackson offered, "Isaac Lahey, I am truly sorry for targeting you when you sometimes didn't deserve it."_

_"That's kind of better." Isaac muttered._

_"What, no apologies for me?"_

_"You know, Stilinski, you definitely deserve what I've done." Jackson's tone changed in an instant._

_"Hostilities aside, why would you be interested in this anyway?" Kira diverted the conversation before a full-blown verbal sparring match could occur._

_"This was a losers' club." Lydia started._

_"Yeah, we've heard enough of that." Isaac scoffed._

_"But not since today." She continued, "From now on, the show choir, whatever it's name would be, will be known as the winner of this school."_

_"Ambitious, aren't we?" Stiles commented._

_"Because Lydia Martin is not, and will never be a loser." She declared._

_"How do we know that by doing so, you won't bring those lacrosse jocks and cheerleaders into the club and push us aside to monopolize the spotlight?" Kira suddenly questioned._

_"I do plan to do that." Lydia said._

_"Come again?"_

_"But when it comes to the spotlight, it would only be determined by talent, no popularity could change that." She continued, "So if you are really worth a solo, come and take it from me."_

_"Or me, or Allison..." Jackson said._

_"Allison?" Isaac asked eagerly._

_"...or Scott..."_

_Isaac deflated immediately._

_"...or Danny, or Malia, or Boyd, or Erica for that matter."_

_"Wait, you plan to bring all those people in?" Stiles interrupted._

_"Please, Allison is the vocal leader of the Cheerios, Malia and Boyd are both skilled dancer, Danny have a sweet voice, Erica's perfect for a show choir aside from her attitude, and you can't tell me you haven't seen or heard Scott singing_ Rock Of Ages _."_

"In case you ever wonder about it, Scott and Allison later auditioned together with _Rock Of Ages_ , ending number."

" _Don't Stop Believin'_."

"Correct, sir."

_"Back to the original question. Why would you do that? You never performed charity on us, why suddenly now?" Kira continued the interrogation._

_"I didn't realize we are not allowed to do something we want to." Lydia replied sarcastically._

_"Why would you want to?" Isaac said, "You are avoiding the question."_

_"That's right, you are the most popular students in the school, what could you possibly gain from us?" Stiles agreed._

_"Besides a Nationals first place trophy?" Lydia retorted._

_"You think being the king and queen of this school is easy, that we just have the crowns thrust upon us and we just need to sit back and enjoy?" Jackson questioned._

_"How could we know?" Stiles countered._

_"News flash, it's not easy. We have to do what others expected us to do, which does not normally including show choir. We have a reputation to uphold."_

_"But that's going to change now. We'll do what we want to do." Lydia declared, "Those empty fame won't rain on my parade anymore."_

_"And it's not just us. Everyone in this school should be able to do as their hearts wish." Jackson continued, "As long as it's not immoral." He directed a glare at Stiles._

_"I resent that accusation." Stiles tried to cut him off but Jackson was unaffected._

_"That's why we need a new direction here."_

_"Well, you..." Stiles tried again but was interrupted by Jackson instead._

_"And I just have the perfect name for the club."_

_"What is it?" Isaac asked._

_"The New Directions."_

* * *

"Don't you think it's time for the Warblers to do a Joan Armatrading medley?"

They came to the Lima Beans to get some coffee, partially because Theo is serious addicted to their cinnamon coffee and strangely Dalton campus café offers no cinnamon.

"Do they really know who she is?" Stiles questioned.

"Come to think of it, I'm not so sure about that either." Theo sighed.

"Well, well, if it isn't my sweet, sweet fox boy." Someone suddenly said behind them.

"Coach, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked without turning.

"Not going to introduce me to your puppy first?"

"Theo, this is coach Kate Chastel du Gévaudan, McKinley's very own cheerleading coach, whose family claimed to have slain the infamous La Bête." Stiles introduced as he rolled his eyes, "Also known as Allison's aunt."

"You forgot one thing, my dear Nogistune, that I'm also the coach of Vocal Adrenaline."

"Come again?" Theo asked in confusion.

"I was so inspired by Derek and his little band of misfits that I took a trip to Carmel High, and banished the loser who occupied the title previously."

"Congratulations, I guess? Although I believe you may have pushed him down the stairs instead."

"That's very sweet of you, Nogistune." The cheerleading coach took her sunglasses off, "See, I'm here not only for picking up some coffee, but with a spirit of fellowship as well."

"With the Warblers?"

"Actually, boys, I heard that this was a Dalton Academy hangout. I happen to have some top secret intel." She continued, "Apparently Derek Hale has finally realized that his little pack's Achilles' heel, besides his unorthodox eyebrows, is some of their members' utter lack of sex appeal. The New Directions are getting sexy."

"Okay, why should we be concerned?" Theo interrupted.

"The key to the Regionals is out-sexing them. Also I suspect that the judges are scoring extra for it this year." She started to mix a peculiar solution from her ordered coffee powder, "So, Warblers, quid pro quo, What do you have for me?"

"I'm sorry, coach, but you and I are not in cahoots." Stiles replied firmly.

"Probably should've nail that down before I gave you my top secret." She spat, "Now it's time for my second act, the Steiner twins must return to where they belong."

"What?"

"We will meet in the future, Nogistune." The coach said before leaving the Lima Beans.

"Okay, what was she talking about?" Theo asked, confused.

"This is just sorta how she talks." Stiles explained.

"We gotta hold an emergency meeting."

"Why?"

"Weren't you listening? The judges at Regionals have an eye out for something new." Theo grinned, "Which means, the Warblers got to do something sexy-fied."

"Please, you can't seriously believe in her." Stiles sighed.

"Why?"

"Sexy? As a theme? Highly unlikely for a high school show choir competition."

"It's probably not a theme, but it could be a advantage." Theo responded.

"I guess it won't hurt to be a little sexy, being the crowd appeasers do have pros." Stiles admitted.

"So it's settled? I'll text Josh."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

"Also, is there a particular reason that she kept calling you a wild fox in Japanese?" Theo asked curiously.

"No. Yet I'm slightly more concerned about the fact that you understand Japanese."

* * *

_"I can't believe it." Stiles growled, "He's here like how long? Only three days in the team he was made the male lead, named the show choir and got his first solo."_

_"Stiles, please calm down, we are in public and I really want to come back to Lima Beans again." Isaac sighed._

_"He just walked in, sing a song, and usurped the club to be his very own playground." Stiles continued his angry rant, "I just want a place where I could be free of the menace of Jackson Whittemore. Is that too much to ask? Or he must steal my thunder and ruin everything remotely decent I have in my life?"_

_"Don't let him get you." Isaac adviced, "Just sit back and enjoy more time with Lydia the female lead."_

_"Hey you two." Suddenly, Allison Argent sat down beside him, "Lydia told me to greet my new teammates here."_

_"You auditioned for the show choir already?" Isaac asked excitedly._

_"We auditioned for the New Directions already." Scott McCall appeared behind Isaac, "Her eyes are up there, Lahey."_

_"Allison, could I borrow your boyfriend for a moment please?" Stiles suddenly spoke up._

_"Sure, go ahead. I could talk with Isaac here while waiting."_

_Poor Isaac, he seemed so close to a heart attack._

_"I have to keep an eye on that scarf-wearing girlfriend-stealing gay kid." Scott complained as Stiles dragged him away._

_"Really, Scott, so insecure about your relationship?" Stiles said sarcastically, "It seems like Whittemore is rubbing up on you."_

_"Okay, what do you want to talk about? I think we haven't really talked since middle school." Scott ignored his snide remarks._

_"Why do you want to join? I know you like playing your guitar and have a awesome voice, I also know that Lydia asked you to audition. But those were not the true reason, right?"_

_"I refuse to be bested by Jackson without a fight in any fields, and I also want to reconnect with you."_

_"Then, why? Like you said, we haven't been talking for a while."_

_"We were best friends." Scott reminded._

_"Were being the keyword here, Scott." Stiles retorted, "We were until you decided that exposing my crush on Lydia to the whole lacrosse team and thus the whole school would make you popular."_

"And then you just forgave him?"

"Well, not right away. But I was known as being a bit too forgiving to those I have common grounds with."

_"Dude, no offense, but you kinda brought it on yourself."_

_"No, you brought that on me." Stiles continued, "There must be dozens of students in our school having a crush on Lydia Martin, I mean consider who she is, but only me was continuously targeted, thanks to your efforts to get good graces with Whittemore."_

_"You think I like him? No! I cannot wait for the day he get toppled."_

_"So that you could rule the school? Well, that's not exactly my intention." Stiles sighed, "I want my love and nothing more."_

_"That doesn't stand in the way of our friendship if we rekindle it, right?"_

_"No, it won't be." Stiles agreed, "But if you really want to be friends again, we have to start anew. Putting everything behind us, the friendship before and the feud before alike."_

_"Okay dude, I could do that." Scott shrugged._

_"Deal?" Stiles offered his hand._

_"Deal."_

_"And, Scott?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Do not call me dude."_

* * *

"I beg your pardon?" Corey asked incredulously.

"Yes, I said, sexy." Theo repeated.

"I really hope it's not a requirement for the Regionals because with our soloist versus New Directions' male lead we don't stand a chance." Sebastian said.

"What?"

"Well, let's face it Theodore, you are kind of sexy, but your sexiness only originated in the unholy amount of cinnamon you consume everyday, so that you smell like a concubine from the harem of an Ottoman sultan." Sebastian commented offhandedly, "Other than that, you're only as cute as a chihuahua puppy can be, not by the least bit sexy. It's exhausting to look at you."

"Don't you even get tired of tearing people down, meerkat?" Theo growled.

"Honesty is a invaluable virtue." Sebastian replied rather smugly.

"Guys, let's at least act civilly around the others, okay?" Stiles stepped between the two to stop the fight from escalating.

"This is about acting sexily, right?" Jon suggested, "Not necessarily about the appearances."

"Indeed. We need to put that thought into practice. So we need a song." Corey said.

"Okay, how about that Britney Spears/Madonna duet?"

"That song is accompanied by some serious dance moves." Josh recalled.

"I think I can pull it off." Stiles said confidentially, "Jeff, Reed, could you help me?"

"Of course." Jeff played the soundtrack on his iPod before joining Stiles and Reed.

The three danced mimicking the moves in the music video. Then Stiles started to sing the first singing line.

"I'm gonna stop you right here." Sebastian suddenly interrupted, "You kept making those weird faces, looked like you are having gas pains or something."

"Excuse me?"

"Really, you only have as much sex appeal as a baby penguin." Sebastian continued.

"Hey, back off Stiles." Theo jumped in to defend his boyfriend.

"Just stating the facts." Sebastian dismissed him.

They tried several more times but even Logan had to admit that sexy is not exactly an easy trait to grasp.

"This is not working." Nolan said in frustration, "Practice over. I hope we could find a better song next time to be sexy."

The Warblers soon filtered out of the commons, only Stiles and Theo stayed.

"You're trying too hard, again." Theo said.

"Maybe you are just too uptight to perform naturally." Sebastian suddenly appeared besides them.

"Oh, you are calling us uptight. The one who can't live without coffee as black as your soul just so you can stay up late for schoolwork." Theo retorted.

"How about I got you guys fake IDs and we go to my favourite gay club Friday night?" Sebastian asked instead, completely ignoring Theo's jab.

"Sorry, that's not exactly our scene." Theo answered.

"Wait, let's do this. You're right, I am trying too hard, so maybe I should relax a little and have fun." Stiles suddenly spoke up.

"Well then, it's on." Sebastian grinned.

"I got a really bad feeling about this." Theo sighed quietly.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Theo asked when the duo entered his dorm.

"As alright as I can be. Why?"

"You were uncharacteristically quiet during the rehearsal." Theo pointed out.

"I've been thinking what Sebastian said. About me being unsexy." Stiles confessed.

"Just let it roll right off your back." Theo suggested, "He does have a tendency to exaggerate when he insults someone."

"Really, I know I can be sexy."

"Please, don't start singing _West Side Story_." Theo muttered under his breath.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing."

"Alright, let me tell you a story...

_"Great news, guys, we have the permission to do an Invitationals next week in the auditorium in order to practice our skills." Mr. Hale walked into the room._

_"Invitationals? Like singing in front of the whole school? Are you sure?" Kira asked hesitantly._

_"Yes, and we are doing two duets." The teacher announced, "I was thinking, Jackson and Lydia, how about you two do one?"_

_"Okay, this is not good." Allison whispered into Stiles' ear._

"They were having a huge fight later named, The First Jydia War. I'm not exactly sure how it started, but from the fragments of heated conversations I gathered it has something to do with Jackson wanted to change something from its core while Lydia wanted to get a new one, probably fighting over some cutting edge fashion."

_"Sorry, Mr. Hale, I don't think that's a good idea." Jackson said first._

_"Although it physically pains me to say so, I have to agree." Lydia followed closely behind._

_"Okay...? Stiles..."_

_"Instead, Mr. Hale, I suggest that me and Jackson find our own duet partners, and we could make duets as an assignment so that everyone could get involved." Lydia stood up and turned to face the whole team._

_"And still you would have the spotlight." Stiles muttered silently._

_"I guess it's a valid option." The teacher admitted, "So by next week I want you to present two of your best duet numbers."_

"She found me as her partner because me singing a flirtatious duet with her would definitely piss Jackson off."

_"So what's your suggestion?"_

_"_ Take Me Or Leave Me _from_ Rent _."_

_"You are singing Maureen, I assume?"_

_"Of course, because her part is higher..."_

_"By one note."_

_"...and would be harder for you to muster."_

_"I'm settled on being Joanne, then." Stiles agreed, "As long as you can pull off that cat act."_

_"How dare you doubt my talent."_

"So in retaliation, Jackson found Allison as his duet partner. As Allison and Scott just broke up by then, Ally was all for the idea in order to show Scott what he've lost, because only Jackson could made Scott felt threatened." Stiles recalled, "And they sang _4 Minutes_ by _Madonna_ and _Justin Timberlake_."

"Wow, I believe they were impressive."

"Impressive? Greatest understatement ever. They almost caused a sex riot."

"Excuse me, did you just say, a sex riot?"

"McKinley's crazy, I told you."

"Do we have videos?" Theo asked eagerly.

"Of course, but I have to save them for later."

"Sure thing. And please continue."

"Scott looked as if he wanted to have a threesome with them."

"I thought he's straight because he didn't set off my gay-dar for once."

"I seriously doubt he's not completely straight, but I collected nearly no solid proof over the years, so I guess he's just one of those overly flirtatious guys."

"Make sense."

"And in the end, Scott and Allison never get back together and she started to date Isaac instead, so her plans in principle failed too." Stiles continued, "But this event led to another which would be far more influential. And it went like this...

_"Stilinski, what is your intention of singing a duet with my girlfriend?" Jackson stopped him in the hallway the day after._

_"I sang a duet with her because our voices sound good together."_

_"I'm seriously contemplating how to treat you now because your wicked ulterior motives are more obvious than ever." Jackson sneered._

_"Your prejudice is getting boring."_

_"Don't you know that flirt with another guy's girlfriend is against common courtesy? Oh wait, judging by you past actions I guess you don't."_

_"First of all, you were not even talking to each other when I asked her for the duet, sounds quite like broken up for me." Stiles scoffed._

_"I'll let you know that the reason there have been no public announcement about our break-up is because it's non existent."_

_"Also, just so you know, I'm gay." He spat out, "I'm only interested in Lydia being my beard or duet partner, satisfied?"_

_"Did you just outed yourself in the hallway?" After a period of uncomfortable silence, Jackson spoke up._

_"Great! Now the whole school would know I'm gay before the day is over. Thank you for that."_

_"What did I do this time?"_

_"Is that true?" Lydia stormed at them, cutting their conversation short._

_"We are so going to talk about this later, but let's survive the storm first." Jackson groaned._

_"Agreed." Stiles then turned towards Lydia, "Is what true?"_

_"You tell me. Is it true that you are gay and used me as a beard? That you pretend to crush on me so that no one would suspect?"_

_"I neither confirm nor deny the accusation."_

_"So, confirmed." Lydia concluded._

_"You are incorrigible."_

_"You know what, I'm humiliated enough today, let's talk in private." Lydia took him by the wrist and pulled him towards the choir room, "Don't you dare slip away, Jax, you are coming too."_

_"What did I do this time..." Jackson groaned, but of course he followed her._

_"Lydia Martin does not ask, so speak right now." She demanded as then entered the choir room and Jackson slammed the door shut._

_"Yes. I am gay. Satisfied?"_

_"Very." Jackson snorted._

_"So, Jackson's cranky attitude aside." Lydia begin, "Are you feeling alright?"_

_"As alright I could be right now. I mean, I just outed myself when I was not ready for it."_

_"You don't have to worry about others though. Danny has been openly gay for more than a year and no one was burning rainbow flags in his face."_

_"Demons are prowling around, Lydia." He replied, "Danny was spared because he's your best friend, but me being the archenemy of Jackson Whittemore does not enjoy such protection."_

_"Now, who said you two have to be enemies? Also, we are sorta friends now."_

_"Even then, I still feel unsafe outside the school, those homophobes won't care about you or Jackson."_

_"It's already 21st century, Stiles. People are more open-minded than ever." Lydia argued._

_"I'm afraid not enough for me though."_

_"What about that idiotic Four Years Plan?" Jackson suddenly asked._

_"It was supposed to be my acting guide." Stiles grimaced at the thought of that document, "But apparently Scott read that aloud in the locker room to gain good graces with you so that he could be popular."_

_"Thanks a lot." Lydia said sarcastically, "Such a great boost for my self esteem and reputation."_

_"Well, do you have anything else to interrogate? Because I have to get to my class." Stiles stood up._

_"You look nothing like gay."_

_"Excuse me?" Stiles turned to face Jackson._

_"Why yes, I think Evan Hansen dresses more fashionably than you, and in comparison I look like I'm dressed like a rainbow coloured unicorn."_

_"Jackson." Lydia jabbed him on his arm._

_"Alright, I'll try to be nice." He complained, "But still you can't deny that I'm right."_

_"Yes, you indeed need a total makeover, Stiles." Lydia hummed in agreement._

_"You need a grand reformation." Jackson stated._

"So this is what you called the grand reformation."

"Actually, the events started a bit later. So after we dealt with an overly sympathetic Danny, I was forced to agree to spend the weekend with them."

_"Where the hell are we going exactly?"_

_"Shut up." Jackson growled._

_"Are we going to the zoo because you want to have a reunion with your serpent friends?" Stiles asked as they drove past a sign saying Lima Zoo._

_"Lydia, would you please gag him?"_

_"Do it yourself." She replied._

_"I'm driving."_

_"My car."_

_"Kinky." Stiles hummed._

_"Stilinski, I swear, I will throw you out."_

_"Seriously, At least tell me where are we going before you throw me out."_

_"North Hills Mall." Jackson declared as he drove Lydia's mini van into the parking garage._

"In retrospect, I felt like I was intruding." Stiles shrugged, "If you believe that soulmates don't have to be lovers, then they are most definitely soulmates."

"They are indeed too similar to ignore. They were even dating a pair of twins."

"So at first, then spend more than an hour roaming the mall searching for clothes, only remembering their poor companion whenever they finished raiding a shop. Or criticizing my ignoramus."

_"Lydia, I think I find what I'm looking for." Jackson walked out of the fitting room wearing...a skirt? He's not drunk, right?_

_"What the hell are you wearing?" Stiles commented in surprise._

_"It's called a kilt." Jackson replied, "People wear them in Scotland, in case you don't know."_

"Wait, and you still think he's straight." Theo interrupted.

"I had an very underdeveloped gay-dar back then." Stiles explained, "And people do wear kilts in Scotland, so you can't exactly blame me for obliviousness."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"So after they picked up more than a dozen clothes, they finally remembered that they had a company."

_"Now, Stiles, since we're friends, I decided to make you my newest project!" Lydia chirped happily._

_"You really don't have to do that..."_

"And then they sang an perfect mash-up of _Popular_ from _Wicked_ and _Rainbow High_ from _Evita_ , with Lydia being Glinda, Jax being Eva and me being Elphaba."

"I so want to hear it. They just sang it in the mall?"

"And the crowds applauded for us."

"There must be some kind of YouTube videos of that." Theo grinned, "I'm searching for them right now."

"Could we finish the story first?"

 _Stiles stared at his image in the mirror in disbelief. Jackson and Lydia picked him a_ Grease _style leather jacket, a deep purple button-up shirt with windsor collar, a pair of cobalt blue low-rise skintight jeans and a pair of combat boots. While he couldn't fathom how did they managed to find the perfect size in one shot, he was quite stunned by the final result: as if someone cut his head off and stitched it on a model's body._

_"What do you think?" Jackson asked._

_"That's so...not me." Stiles pointed at his reflection in aghast._

_"It's basically the same as your usual outfit, only with volume turned up." Jackson replied._

_"It feels so tight."_

_"That's supposed to be the point."_

_"I... This is real life, right?"_

_"Well, one haircut and you'll be perfect." Jackson announced, "Actually, maybe more like a hair growth."_

_"Do you want more leather, Stiles?" Lydia asked nearby._

_"Oh god, no more leather."_

"That line was hilarious." Theo commented.

"It was just a witty moment."

"Still, it showcased your style perfectly."

"You know, come to think of it, I always sang Elphaba's part whenever we perform a _Wicked_ number." Stiles changed the subject to avoid further embarrassment.

"Like... _Defying Gravity_?"

"Indeed. So one day, Mr. Hale suddenly thought that we should do that show tune in Sectionals. I and Lydia signed up for audition. I tried to persuade Erica or Allison to audition, but they don't want to be caught between our rivalry."

"You do have this weird frenemy relationship with her."

"It started after the Invitationals duet. By duetting with me, she finally found her vocal equivalent and started to see me as her biggest threat."

"To be fair, you are good enough to post a threat to her."

"Why thanks. Although I end up losing, Mr. Hale decided after the competition that the song is not Sectionals material, so she never got the chance to sing that on the stage, which finally cemented our frenemyship simply because she can't prove that she's better than me."

"I thought you could hit the high F." Theo asked in confusion.

"I blew the song on purpose."

"Why? I mean, you have a wider range than her, and you sound just as good."

"Because Lydia was going to throw a tantrum if she lost, and all hell would broke loose on me. Also, my teammates began to choose sides, which would, given time, tear our pack apart."

The door suddenly opened, cutting their story telling session short.

"Hey Logan." They greeted the blonde as he walked into the room.

"You, we need to talk." Logan pointed at Theo and then turned at Stiles, "You, out."

"Excuse me?" Theo asked in shock.

"I said, you." He pointed at Stiles again, "Take you and your erotic sex game out of this dorm room."

"Okay...? I'll leave you alone. By the way, it's close to midnight now, so I'll see you tomorrow, dear." Stiles said as he opened the door to leave.

"Good night." Theo called after him.

"Explain your out of character action today at Warblers practice." Logan started.

"What do you mean by out of character?" Theo asked in annoyance, "You are pretty out of character now."

"The king of manipulation, how I miss you." Logan snarked, "Stop deflecting and answer my question."

"Okay fine." Theo sighed, "I have this overwhelming desire to impress him, because I felt he was slipping away."

"Look, I'm not a guidance counselor, but I do understand that you are just projecting your own insecurities upon his actions."

"He is my first serious boyfriend, my first time, my first love. I'm only trying to not mess this up."

"You already did a decent job, so you just need to be yourself because that's who Stiles fell in love with."

"And you are saying he has another reason to be distant?"

"He's confused and torn between Dalton and McKinley. It is clear that McKinley's where his heart is, but he have you and the Warblers at Dalton as his anchor." Logan explained, "He tried to adapt into the Dalton environment, but we both agree that he won't fit in. He must leave or he'll have to pay for his action."

"I guess I understand but a part of me refused to believe that he may be leaving."

"Dalton is slowly killing his flamboyant and mischievous self, and he realized that already." Logan said, "He was like a blackbird with broken wings, back then he needed Dalton's universal acceptance. Now that he could fly again, we have to set him free."

"I know. I'm not afraid to let him return to where he belongs, but it does not mean that I'm not upset." Theo ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Logically, you are right. But personally, I just really want him to stay, and spend the rest of highschool together."

"Dalton is just not his corner of the sky, Theo."

* * *

"Well, where do we start today?" Stiles asked himself.

"You could always pick up from where you left." Theo suggested.

"Now, as you already know the Miguel incident..."

"How could I forget about that?"

"...We'll start from the day after it to avoid further embarrassment." Stiles decided, "To be precise, about a week later."

_"No means no, Jackson Whittemore!" Stiles hissed._

_"Why are you mad at me?"_

_"I'm not singing_ Physical _, okay?"_

_"But why? I mean, the whole lacrosse team would be joining, Danny and Boyd agreed to choreograph the performance, I found that usable studio for us, hell even Isaac said yes when I asked him. You are the best soloist I can find."_

_"Why don't you ask Lydia for the song? Aren't she the one who have to be the lead every time? Plus, she could sing as good as me."_

_"We are not on speaking terms right now."_

_"Oh, that make so much sense... Wait, what?"_

_"We had a fight." Jackson shrugged._

_"Okay... Why not Allison?"_

_"After everything went down between Scott and Isaac could you expect her to sing the solo?" Jackson retorted._

_"You have a point, I have to admit." Stiles sighed, "You want any help between you and Lydia? I could talk some sense into her."_

_"Actually, I may need your help, but I have a far more superior idea."_

_"As long as I don't have to strip..."_

_"Let us have a duet together, what do you say?" Jackson asked._

_"Well, okay, I suggest_ I'll Cover You _from_ Rent _. That song fit our voices." Stiles said._

_"I agree with you, but actually I have something else in mind."_

_"Don't tell me it's_ Physical _."_

_"Exactly."_

_"I..."_

_"Don't be nervous, Stiles, you like singing."_

_"It's different when you would record the performance and post that on the internet."_

_"Which would let more people realize exactly how talented you are." Jackson replied,_ _"Stiles, you always want to be a star, and Newton-John is a star."_

_"At least, let me try once before deciding."_

"The final music video is on YouTube, look it up yourself later."

"Will do." Theo grinned.

"Well, come back to our topic." Stiles said, "You would think that this was just a regular lovers' quarrel."

"According to what you said earlier, yes."

"But they never get back together again. Because new players were entering the game."

* * *

"Hey guys, I have your IDs." Friday afternoon, Sebastian stopped them after class.

"Awesome." Stiles replied, "Those cards are at least real-looking right?"

"It's realistic enough to get you in a bar."

"I'm impressed, meerkat." Stiles grinned and took the cards from Sebastian, then he gave Theo his fake ID.

"We're still going out tonight, right?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course." Theo nodded.

"Kurt Hummel." Stiles read the fake name on his card aloud.

"Kurt means wolf in Turkish." Sebastian explained, "I personally chose it for you."

"Wow, thanks I guess."

"I guess mine wasn't specially chosen? Because I have no idea what Blaine Anderson means." Theo said.

"Blaine means slender in Irish, but you are right, I used an online random name generator for your fake ID."

"I thought France should be all about _égalité_."

"You pronunciation is awful."

"Awful for someone from the gutter like you maybe, but not for an educated Parisian."

"Guys!" Stiles snapped, "We should be having fun tonight."

"Right, of course."

"So please at least tolerate each other's presence tonight." Stiles sighed, "I guess you are driving us there, Sebastian?"

"Yes. But we should change out of our uniform first." Sebastian pointed out.

"Well, let's get changed and we'll meet by your car." Theo replied.

After they changed out of the Dalton uniform into something more fashionable, and a short five minutes drive, they arrive at a small parking lot, the neon sign of the club shining in the twilight.

"The place is really close to Dalton." Theo commented.

"Another perk about here." Sebastian said, "If I come here alone I could walk back to Dalton instead of driving."

The group get off the car and headed to the entrance, where a bouncer was checking the customers' IDs.

"Bas!" The bouncer greeted, "These two with you?" He pointed at Stiles and Theo following behind.

"Indeed."

"Then go in." Sebastian nodded at the bouncer's word and lead them into the club.

"Welcome to Scandals."

"Wait, he didn't check our IDs?" Theo whispered to Sebastian, "Then why do we need your fake IDs?"

"He didn't check yours because you came here with a regular. I made you those IDs just in case." Sebastian whispered back without stopping.

Stiles looked around as they walked through the crowd. Jungle have nothing to be proud of in comparison to this place. This club had the atmosphere of grandeur and plutocracy which was only comparable to Dalton. The environment was clean and majestic while the decorations were fashionable and glamorous. Plus, guys here were truly attractive, not that it mattered to him more than just pleasant views. He could see why this is Sebastian's favourite gay club.

Sebastian soon lead them to the bar, where a handsome young man waved at him.

"Guys, this is Thaddeus Harwood, more commonly known as Thad. He's one of the best bartenders of the club." Sebastian introduced as soon as they sat down.

"Nice to meet you." Thad said with a charming smile.

"He also has a great singing voice."

"For a bartender, plausibly. For show choir members like you guys, not so much."

"You sound better than Nick." Sebastian disagreed.

"Wait, does that means you know..." Stiles suddenly asked.

"That you're from Dalton?" Thad replied, "Yes I do, but as long as you don't cause any troubles I won't judge you, I mean, almost everybody have had a drink or more before 21."

"Shouldn't we like, order our drinks?" Sebastian suggested.

"Well, we don't know much about alcoholic beverages, so it's all up to you." Theo said in response.

"Your usual, Bas?" Thad asked.

"Of course. And a glass of Federweißer and a Roy Rogers for my friends here please."

"Okay, coming right up."

Soon, Thad returned with a glass of amber liquid and slided it in front of Sebastian.

"What is this?" Theo asked curiously.

"This is Domaine de Canton, basically ginger favoured cognac." Sebastian answered, "My favourite."

Then Thad placed a glass of cocktail on the table.

"This is Roy Rogers. A non-alcoholic drink for our beloved designated driver." Sebastian smirked at Theo, who only rolled his eyes.

Finally Thad returned with a glass of murky white liquid. Under the lighting of the bar, the drink looked absolutely spectacular.

"Federweißer." Sebastian placed the wine glass in front of Stiles, "German for feather white. It's a type of low alcohol level white wine, named after the feather-like suspending yeast and partially fermented grapes in the liquid."

"Why it tastes like sweet soda...?"

"Because this only contains up to 4% of alcohol." Thad told him.

"Okay, I could definitely accept that."

"Then Stiles, try a shot of Yamazaki 18-year." Sebastian said, "It's a Japanese whiskey with mild and sweet taste."

"Neat?" Thad asked.

"Add a splash of water please." Sebastian replied.

"Alright." Within minutes he returned and gave Stiles a metal cup.

"It's a tin cup." Thad explained to him.

"It could enhance whiskey's favour." Sebastian added.

"It tastes...like alcohol?" Stiles took a sip.

"Ain't that the truth." Sebastian laughed.

"Say, maybe you should go and relax for a while before drinking the rest." Thad suggested, "You are probably not used to whiskey yet."

"I have the perfect activity for you." Sebastian grinned, leapt off the bar stool and moved towards a corner of the club.

"Is that a stage?" Theo questioned.

"Yes. Actually we hosted several karaoke nights here." Thad explained, "Also the band here is awesome."

"Well, I think I should follow him." Stiles placed his whiskey on the table and walked towards the stage. He realized that two microphone stands was placed on the stage already.

"Cello guys, I have a request for you." Sebastian smirked and whispered a name to the two cello players, those guys nodded eagerly in response.

Soon, a series of opening notes tore through the club, which Stiles recognized in seconds.

"Oh no, no MJ songs please."

"Why? MJ was a part of the popular culture and a genius musician."

"I'm traumatized enough by MJ songs, that is." Stiles pointed out.

"Think of this as a sing-off, Stiles." Sebastian smirked, "See if you could out-sexy me."

Without waiting for any response, he opened his mouth to sing.

( **Sebastian** , _Stiles_ , _**both**_ )

**Uh, as he came into the window**   
**It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!**   
**He came into her apartment**   
**He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!**   
**She ran underneath the table**   
**He could see she was unable**   
**So she ran into the bedroom**   
**She was struck down, It was her doom**

Sebastian sang with a voice that could only be described as sexy. It sent shivers down Stiles' spine and created a hypnotizing heat so intense that he almost jumped to take the line from Sebastian.

**Annie are you OK?**   
_So, Annie are you OK?_   
**Are you OK, Annie?**

Sebastian swiftly reclaimed the solo. Then they sang the lines back and forth between them like a dance, neither willing to let the other took control.

_Annie are you OK?_   
**So, Annie are you OK?**   
_Are you OK, Annie?_   
  
**Annie are you OK?**   
_So, Annie are you OK?_   
**Are you OK, Annie?**   
  
_Annie are you OK?_   
**So, Annie are you OK?**   
_**Are you OK, Annie?** _

The two removed their microphones from the stands and turned to face their opponents, the long metal poles hit the ground with a pair of dull thud as they stepped closer to each other.

 _**Annie are you OK?** _  
_**Would you tell us that you're OK** _ **(Uh!)**  
 _**There's a sign in the window** _  
_**That he struck you - a crescendo Annie** _  
_**He came into your apartment** _  
_**He left the bloodstains on the carpet** _ **(Uh!)**  
 _**And then you ran into the bedroom** _  
_**You were struck down** _  
_**It was your doom** _

They were dancing extremely close to each other now. His breath upon Sebastian's face; Sebastian's hand upon his waist; olive green and whiskey brown glazed at each other.

**Annie are you OK?**   
_So, Annie are you OK?_   
**Are you OK Annie?**   
  
_Annie are you OK?_   
**So, Annie are you OK?**   
_Are you OK Annie?_   
  
**Annie are you OK?**   
_So, Annie are you OK?_   
**_Are you OK Annie?_ **   
  
**You've been hit by**   
_You've been hit by_   
_**A Smooth Criminal** _

Stiles discarded his mic during the short break and grabbed Sebastian's to place it between them. He leaned in and placing his body on top of Sebastian's, trying to overpower his opponent.

**Uh, So they came into the outway**   
**It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!**   
**Mouth to mouth resuscitation**   
**Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations**

Sebastian, still singing, suddenly grabbed the fabric of his button-up, tore the front wide open and send buttons flying across the stage. And then he tore his own skintight shirt away effortlessly to expose his bare chest.

The smirky meerkat came here prepared. Stiles realized. He was wearing those tear-away clothes for strippers.

**Annie are you OK?**   
_So, Annie are you OK?_   
**Are you OK Annie?**   
  
_Annie are you OK?_   
**So, Annie are you OK?**   
_Are you OK Annie?_   
  
**Annie are you OK?**   
_So, Annie are you OK?_   
**Are you OK Annie?**   
  
_Annie are you OK?_   
**So, Annie are you OK?**   
_**Are you OK, Annie?** _

I wonder if gladiators felt like this. Stiles thought. He caught the sight of Theo, who was shoving a glass of (hopefully the non-alcoholic version of) mojito down his throat while staring at him intensely. He smirked at his boyfriend's act.

_**Annie are you OK?** _   
_**Would you tell us that you're OK** _   
_**There's a sign in the window** _   
_**That he struck you - a crescendo Annie** _   
_**He came into your apartment** _   
_**He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!** _   
_**And Then you ran into the bedroom** _   
_**You were struck down** _   
_**It was your doom** _   
_**Annie are you OK?** _   
_**Are you OK Annie?** _

Both wanted the other to submit, to cower, to leave the spotlight for their own, but both also knew that the other wouldn't.

**You've been hit by**   
_You've been struck by_   
_**A Smooth Criminal** _

_I don't know!_

Stiles' glare intensified as he belted out a strong high note he didn't even know he could. Sebastian only smirked and pushed the song onwards, following the powerful cello notes.

 **Annie are you OK?**  
 **Will you tell us, that you're OK, there's a sign in the window**  
 _I don't know!_ **(That he struck you - a crescendo Annie)**  
 _I don't know!_ **(He came into your apartment)**  
 _I don't know!_ **(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)**  
 _I don't know why baby!_ **(Then you ran into the bedroom)**  
 _I don't know!_ **(You were struck down)**  
 **It was your doom**  
 _ **Annie!**_

Their strange duet became more and more vigorous, the back-and-forth exchange accelerated, and both switched to a lower and sultrier voice unintentionally and brought the song to it's final climax.

 **Annie are you OK?**  
 _Dang, gone it - Baby!_ **(Will you tell us, that you're OK)**  
 _Dang, gone it - Baby!_ **(There's a sign in the window)**  
 _Dang, gone it - baby!_ **(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)**  
 _Hoo! Hoo!_ **(He came into your apartment)**  
 _Dang, gone it!_ **(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)**  
 _Hoo! Hoo!_ **(Then you ran into the bedroom)**  
 _Dang gone it!_ **(You were struck down)**  
 **It was your doom - Annie!**  
  
 **You've been hit by**  
 _You've been struck by_  
 _ **A Smooth Criminal**_

And it's over.

Silence stretched on for an eternity in the very moment the cello rhythm ended. No one cheered, no one applauded, no one even breathed. Every single soul in the club had long stopped any other activities but stared at them.

Then, of a sudden, the eternity was over and the roar erupted in the club was deafening. Shouts and applause and cheers blended into white noise.

"I was better!" Stiles declared with a wide grin.

"You wish." Sebastian retorted.

"I am better."

"And... In storms your husband Theodore in a jealous rage." Sebastian hummed.

"I like the _Chicago_ reference." Stiles whispered, and then he turned towards his boyfriend, "So what do you think?"

He didn't got an answer as he found his lips was suddenly collided into a heated and lustful kiss.

"If you're not sexy I don't know what counts." Theo whispered into his mouth, then he turned his lips to Stiles' neck, caressing every inch of it. Stiles could only moaned in delight.

"You haven't answered the question yet, what do you think of the performance?" Sebastian suddenly said, broke up their kiss.

"Besides the point that you basically molested and marauded my boyfriend on the stage?" Theo accused.

"I only stripped him, Theodore."

"Bad enough that is." Theo returned his attention to Stiles, and started to rub his chin on Stiles' shoulder.

"Possessive aren't we?" Sebastian grinned.

"You have no clue." Theo growled deeply.

"Okay, you could reclaim your territory later my dear, move that orgasmic tongue away from my neck because I'm too old to come in my pants, also I'd like to finish my whiskey." Stiles gasped out. Theo growled again and dragged him towards the bar.

"Hey! You are still avoiding my question!" Sebastian called after them. He soon followed behind them and walked towards the bar instead.

The group managed to make back to the bar, going through a sea of roar, cheer, applause and wolf-whistle.

"So what do you think of that, Thad? Who's better?" Sebastian asked as they settled down on their seats.

"You got a word wrong." Thad said, "It should be 'crescendo' in the song, but you sang it as if it was 'prescendo' instead."

"So I was better, meerkat!"

"Okay then, I admit that I lost." Sebastian bowed dramatically, "All hail the king of sexiness, Stiles Stilinski!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

"Thank you, Theo." Stiles grimaced as he took the aspirin pill, "I felt sorry for kicking Jeff out like that."

"He went to Nick's dorm and was doing something I don't want to explain, while Flint went home for weekends so that they got the room to themselves." Theo said, "Sorry, I shouldn't say that much. Is your headache getting better?"

"It's just a small hangover, about the similar scale with the one you had after Lydia's party, I'll be fine in hours."

"Maybe you should sleep through it, thank god it's Saturday."

"Maybe I should talk with you." Stiles muttered.

"Does that even help your headache?"

"I'm sure it doesn't help, but at least I won't be bored to death."

_After Sectionals, Stiles went to a sheet music store to find a song for his show choir assignment this week, which was supposed to be a ballad and he planned to duet with Jackson._

_Well, as long as Jackson's fine with his choice._

_"Sondheim."_

_"Most impressive."_

_Stiles nearly jumped as he heard two identical voices spoke into his ears._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Where are our manners?" A handsome boy cladded in leather spoke to his left._

_"Well hello there." An identical figure spoke to his right._

_"Ethan Steiner."_

_"Aiden Steiner."_

_"As you can see we're twins."_

_"Identical twins."_

_"You must be Mieczysław Stilinski."_

_Almost standard Polish. They must have practiced._

_"From the New Directions."_

_"We've been looking for you."_

_"Also, I'm older."_

_"By four minutes."_

_"Still, older."_

"They sounded like Niff." Theo commented.

"Indeed they do." Stiles agreed, "Only more mischievous."

"Do they always act like that?"

"No, they only do so to intimidate someone who just meet them. In daily life, although they are very similar and usually seen in very close proximity, they tend to socialize separately."

"I always wanted to ask, how do you tell them apart?"

"Well, there are certain differences besides their sexualities. Like Ethan tend to speak longer sentences than his brother; also when they felt overwhelmingly mischievous, Ethan would grin while Aiden would smirk; plus, Aiden is the more athletic one."

"That's kind of subtle."

"If you spend more time with them it would be much easier." Stiles answered, "And we should continue our story, right?"

_"Wait a second. Why are you looking for me? I didn't even sing a solo on the stage. Why don't you find Lydia instead?" Stiles asked._

_"Lydia Martin?"_

_"Well, she's fine."_

_"Not exactly. Her rendition of_ Don't Rain On My Parade _was seriously flawed."_

_"She got the talent."_

_"Yes but she had absolutely no emotional connection with the song."_

_"At least she's good-looking."_

_"No, she's an insult to Barbra Streisand herself. Your crush is corrupting your mind, Aiden."_

_"You two, stop, you're giving me a headache." Stiles groaned._

_"No." The two said in unison._

_"Okay then... Why are you looking for me anyway?"_

_"Because we are interested in you."_

_"And that Jackson Whittemore guy, his ass looked so nasty in those khakis."_

_"Focus, Ethan." Aiden scolded._

_"He is hot." Stiles sighed, "But also very straight."_

_"Are you blind? He's definitely on our team." Ethan asked incredulously._

"I want to say the same to my old self as well."

_"Excusez-moi?"_

_"Please, no straight guys would use anything similar to his extensive skincare." Ethan continued._

_"And his hair." Aiden agreed._

_"Also his cutting edge fashion sense."_

_"Wait, I get it, he fits those gay stereotypes, but that doesn't mean he is gay." Stiles interrupted._

_"Besides that, there is also a feeling."_

_"Which means he triggered our gay-dar."_

_"Your gay-dar, Ethan."_

_"Maybe you should ask him yourself." Ethan suggested to Stiles, "Maybe in private because you definitely won't want to out him accidentally."_

_"Been there." Stiles grimaced._

_"We know." Aiden replied._

_"Well, we are running out of time." Ethan took a glance at the clock in the shop._

_"It's a pleasure talking to you, Stiles."_

_"We should definitely catch up later. Here." A piece of paper was thrusted into his hand._

_"What is this?" Stiles questioned._

_"Our phone numbers."_

_"Call us if you want to." Ethan winked._

_And then they were gone._

* * *

_Stiles stormed into the choir room and found a certain Jackson Whittemore sitting in front of the piano, which shouldn't be remotely surprising as they were supposed to meet anyway._

_"Hey, I believe I found the perfect song for us." Jackson stood up as he addressed his duet partner._

_"Are you gay?" Stiles spoke in a furious whisper._

_"Come again, Stiles?"_

_"I said, are you gay or not, Jackson Whittemore?" He was getting impatient._

_"Who told you that?"_

_"You're not even denying!"_

_"I can't deny it because it's true. I'm really gay." After a period of uncomfortable silence, Jackson finally awnsered in a whisper, "Look, please don't tell anyone about this. I may be sure that I like boys, but I'm not ready for the whole world to know that."_

_"Unbelievable. Jackson Whittemore, straighter than spaghetti, turn out to be the most flaming of homosexuals."_

_"Spaghetti's only straight when it's not hot." Jackson pointed out._

_"You... you! Why are you so frustrating all the time!"_

_"At least I didn't fake a crush on the most popular girl in the school."_

_"You are the one who speak, the gay boy who is currently dating said girl." Stiles retorted._

_"Well... We are not exactly dating in a sense."_

_"Wait, Lydia knows?"_

_"Of course she knows, she's Lydia Martin who knows everything." Jackson replied, "But yes. She's one of my best friends first, so I told her."_

_"And she's your beard." Realization dawned upon Stiles._

_"She agreed to cover this up for me until I'm ready." Jackson nodded._

_"Who else know you are gay?"_

_"Not many. Danny, of course, and my mom."_

_"You told you mom?" Stiles asked in disbelief._

_"She found out herself, like you did."_

_"What about your dad?"_

_"He was a alcoholic cheater whom my mom divorced years ago." Jackson immediately stiffened._

_"Oh god, Jackson, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."_

_"Yeah, you didn't know." Jackson sighed._

_"Uh...so you said you found a song for us? What is it then?" Stiles was also desperate to escape the awkward conversation he initiated._

_"I chose_ Without You _from_ Rent _. Are there any problems for you?"_

_"No, not at all." He answered hastily._

_"Great. So let's just keep everything we discussed between you and me, and we should be rehearsing."_

_"Sure."_

* * *

_"So... You found out."_

_Lydia asked him to accompany her to Lima Beans for coffee, which should really be an alert since they rarely act like nothing happened towards each other since_ Physical.

_"Found out what?"_

_"Don't play dumb with me, sir." She said, unimpressed._

_"If you are talking about what I'm thinking, then yes."_

_"Then you should know that I'm not exactly straight either."_

_"Yes, I'm aware. That's_ _why you two were protecting me, right?" Stiles blurted out._

_"And Danny too." She replied, "We understand the hardships you would be going through once you come out. We would be considered tyrannical if we don't protect our own kinds."_

_"Not that it's my place to ask, but why would you agree to date Jackson? Besides because you're friends."_

_"Why not? He's hot, popular, a decent singer, and a great friend to those who he cares about. Also, whenever we kiss, it always feels wonderful."_

_"Aren't you supposed to be fake dating?" Stiles wondered._

_"Look, Stiles, we're friends, so I have to be honest with you." Lydia said, "I think I'm falling for him."_

_"But I thought you have to be a lesbian to be his beard? If otherwise you shouldn't let him lead you on by fake dating you."_

_"I don't like to put labels on me, but I think I'm bi, so I do need a beard, at least for now."_

_"Bisexuality does not exist." He scoffed, "It's just a excuse for homosexual high school teens, a term they would use when they want to escape from the Neanderthals' antagonizing and feel like a person who could evade this world's prejudice for a change."_

"What?!"

"Please don't hate me, Theo..."

_"Whoa, wait a second here." Lydia leaned back in her seat, "Why are you so angry?"_

_"I'm angry because you are being unfair to him. You don't need to fake your emotions to prove anything."_

_"I can't believe I'm hearing this right now." Lydia spoke in a low voice._

_"I'm sorry if this hurts your feelings or pride or whatever, but your relationship with Jackson is not exactly healthy."_

_"I and Jackson, we've been nothing but supportive and kind to you since you accidentally outed yourself, and now when I ask you to do the same to me, you told me all those words?" She hissed._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"No matter how confusing it might be for you, you must know that not everyone of us could be so lucky as you, to have supportive friends and families, to be exactly sure who you are."_

_"Yeah, I'm quite lucky to have homophobes harassing me by calling my house, and I have to intercept those calls for my dad's sake."_

_"And why would they do that?"_

_"Because they don't like who I am."_

_"Sort of exactly what you said to me, isn't it? You are such a hypocrite, whining about other's homophobia, and being extremely vocal of your biphobia, I didn't think that's who you are."_

_"I'm not..." Stiles tried to defend himself but was cut off by Lydia standing up._

_"I believe we're done here. See you later, Stiles."_

_"I was about to say 'bye' but I don't want to make you upset." She glared at him again and stormed out of the shop._

"I... I really don't know what to say."

"I was upset, so I said something I would regret later." Stiles sighed, "I was not proud of myself either."

"Tell me you actually apologized to her."

"I did, of course."

_"Lydia, I just want to say that I'm truly sorry for what I said that day, I never... Lydia are you listening?"_

_"Oh my god, you are the Steiner twins." Lydia gaped._

_"Who?" Stiles asked, confused by the semi-familiar name, then he saw Mr. Hale lead The Tweedles into the choir room. What the actual fuck?_

_"Aiden and Ethan Steiner, show choir legends." Lydia hastily whispered in his ear._

_"So why don't you guys introduce yourselves to the pack?" Mr. Hale asked._

_"Aiden Steiner."_

_"Ethan Steiner."_

_"We recently transferred to McKinley."_

_"And now, we're here to join your club."_

_"Excuse me, but you are the lead vocalists of Vocal Adrenaline and won the national championship last year as freshmen." Lydia questioned, "You had the world at your feet. Why would you even consider leaving Vocal Adrenaline?"_

_"It's not exactly of our own choice." Aiden started._

_"You see, our parents are currently wintering in Bali."_

_"So we moved in with one of our relatives."_

_"Whose house is conveniently located in your school district."_

_"We go to this school now."_

_"And we have the necessary paperworks to prove our words."_

_"Why should we accept you again?" Erica snarked._

_"We've won more show choir competitions than all of you combined." Ethan replied._

_"We are stars, you could learn from us."_

_"How could we know your advices are trustable? You could be sabotaging us on purpose." Scott accused._

_"Guys, it's final." Mr. Hale concluded, "They are joining us for as long as they want, and I hope you could all learn from them."_

_"Fine." Scott grumbled, the others also nodded._

_"One more question." Malia raised her hand,_ _"Are you all wolves?"_

_"Malia." Stiles facepalmed._

"What does she mean by wolf?" Theo asked curiously.

"She means gay."

"Sorry, I'm a bit lost."

"We'll talk about that later, but now I don't have the mood or the intelligence needed to explain the most enigmatic entity in the world, a.k.a Malia Tate's mind."

"Let's go for a walk, you may feel better." Theo suggested.

"Good idea, I could definitely use some fresh air."

Not exactly. Once they were out of the dorms and walked into the front yard, they were stopped by a pizza deliverer. Some of the students must've ordered a pizza for dinner.

"Excuse me, is there any chance you could tell me where room W108 is?"

So it was Jon or Corey... But wait, that voice! It must be...

"Isaac?"

"Oh my goodness Stiles!"

* * *

"And this is my personal favourite." Stiles stopped in the main hallway, "This magnificent mural painting described one of the most influential philosophical work, Thomas Aquinas' _Summa Theologica_. Although I, as well as a major part of the school's student body and most of the faculty members are atheists, I still couldn't help but admire the grandeur displayed by the artist... Isaac are you listening?"

"Sorry, I zoned out." Isaac grimaced, "Why are we doing this?"

"Campus tour, Isaac. One day, when you begin to attend an all boys boarding school like Dalton, anything I told you here may be important information."

"Alright, if you say so." Isaac said without paying attention.

"Wait, are you bored?"

"Yes, of course I'm bored, everything you said were so... out there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Isaac sighed, "I know you want to leave our town and I agree that you don't belong there, but recently you've been more distant than before. You haven't talked to Jackson this week, right?"

"I was giving him the space he needed, considering his goddamned ex-boyfriend cheated!"

"Do you know they had sex before the party?" Isaac said in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Stiles nearly yelled, "I will kill that bastard... Wait, how do you know?"

"Jackson told Lydia because he really needed to tell someone about his feelings, and you know Lydia always need to tell another person so that she won't be too desperate to spread the words. And she told me." Isaac said, "The point is, you were not there, his brother was not there. I thought after everything you've been through you should have a stronger bond than that."

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking..."

"Dalton gave you the pride you need to be yourself, but it's also changing you, and I'm afraid not entirely for the better."

"You're probably correct." Stiles muttered.

"Oh, by the way, could we just return to the Warblers' den? I'm too tired to walk right now." Isaac complained.

"The campus tour must go on, Isaac." Stiles smirked.

"Kill me now..." Isaac groaned in frustration.

"What about I pay for your scarf? I'll buy you an identical one, so you won't have to work to deliver pizzas. Do we have a deal?" Stiles sighed.

"Well... If you say so..."

* * *

"Great news, Isaac should be here for our performance."

"So I didn't have to make that embarrassing trip to Crawford Country Day and ask the girls there to come and enjoy our sexy performance?" Theo asked eagerly.

"Basically, yes. If we managed to titillate a straight boy we should be considered irresistibly sexy."

"You do realize that you sounds like one of those perverted old men, right?"

"I am aware." Stiles smirked.

"So in order to impress your possibly very straight friend, maybe we should rehearse more."

"We probably should." Stiles answered absentmindedly.

"Are you alright, Stiles?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm as fine as ever."

"Liar." Theo smirked.

"Alright, I'm too nervous to even rehearse the choreography." He signed, "What if everyone thinks I'm not sexy enough?"

"Did you realize that you could only be sexy when you're relaxed and comfortable? Like that duet with Lydia, or with Sebastian..."

"Speak of which, are you mad at me for singing with Sebastian?" Stiles interrupted.

"I'm only jealous. Especially considering you were flirting the hell out with another moderately good-looking gay guy."

"I... I didn't flirt! We were fighting vocally, that's all."

"Or so you said." Theo grinned, "Come on, I'm joking here."

"I was one second away from calling you a control freak."

"But seriously, don't be so nervous, Isaac wouldn't laugh at you, and so won't the other Warblers."

"Sebastian." Stiles grumbled.

"He stripped you during your duet." Theo pointed out, "He can't find you unsexy."

"Yeah, you're right."

"No one would find a guy who's uncomfortable in his own body sexy."

"So what's your suggestion?"

"When we perform, no matter this time or in the future, just be yourself and be confident for that." Theo replied, "Remember, the most sexy you could be is achieved by just being yourself."

* * *

"You may find the following part disturbing."

_"Hey, Stiles." Jackson approached him after school in the hallway, "I was asked to drive you home."_

_"I still find it hard to believe that dad just moved in with your mom."_

_"It amazes me as well. I guess that's what happened when you found the right person."_

_"Jackson!" A voice rang through the empty hallway._

_"Ethan?" Stiles mouthed at Jackson._

_"I don't know!" Jackson mouthed back._

_"Jax, wait!" Ethan ran towards them, "I have to tell you something, in private."_

_"I'll be waiting for you in the parking lot." Stiles said to Jackson before leaving slowly._

"Wait a second, how could you know anything after you left?"

"Not important, Theo."

_"So? We're in private, no one's around in the hallway."_

_"I made a mistake." Ethan said, "I thought I was right but now I'm really confused."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"This." Ethan suddenly smashed his lips upon Jackson's, the two entered a heated kiss._

_"Ethan..." Jackson moaned softly but Ethan suddenly pushed them apart._

_"I'm sorry, Jax, I have to go." He ran down the hallway and disappear around the corner before Jackson could call after him. Jackson sighed and turned around to meet Stiles in the parking lot, only to be stopped by the football team waiting a few metres behind him._

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here..."_

_"Uh... Guys? It was not what it looked like..."_

"Wait, stop, could we skip the graphical violence part?" Theo interrupted.

"Sure." Stiles was also happy to oblige.

"So there are homophobes in your school."

"There were. All of those homophobes got expelled soon afterwards. I'll get back to that later."

"How come you never mentioned them before? I mean besides the point that they were insignificant in your story."

"Simply put, I was never their target because beside the point that I'm not flamboyant, as soon as I came out Lydia took me under her wings. Danny also was not their target because he's Jackson's best friend until they started to fight over Ethan." Stiles explained, "And soon after they found out about Jackson himself so Danny was forgotten. The reason they did so was that they simply saw a chance to usurp the throne so they executed a coup d'état to be the king of the school."

"That was awful." Theo commented.

"Now, let's come back to me, who was waiting obliviously in the parking lot."

_"Stiles?" He turned around to find Lydia and Danny running towards him._

_"Danny? Lydia? What are you doing here?"_

_"The twins told us to meet up with them here." Danny explained, "And why are you here?"_

_"I'm waiting for Jackson." Stiles replied. Strangely, Danny and Lydia exchanged a worrying glance._

_"So you don't know." Lydia stated plainly._

_"Don't know what?"_

_"A group of homophobes beat him up." She explained, "Someone must've learned his secret and leaked it out."_

_"What the hell? I..." Stiles darted towards the school building but was stopped by what he saw: they were surrounded by Vocal Adrenaline. Standing in the very center of their line was Aiden and Ethan._

_"Aiden...?" Lydia asked hesitantly._

_"We transferred back to Carmel High." Ethan started, "And we rejoined the Vocal Adrenaline of course."_

_"Actually, I hate to say this, but you guys never accepted us." Aiden said._

_"Those who said Vocal Adrenaline are finished and you are ripe to topple us, they could eat their hearts out." Ethan continued._

_"What are you going to do? Beat us up? Then do it. You can't punch the talent out of us more than we could punch the ignoramus out of you!" Stiles hissed._

_"We don't think you are worth to be beaten up." Aiden smirked, "So we have something else for you."_

_The twins both took an egg out of their leather jacket's pocket._

_"This can't be true..." Lydia muttered under her breath._

_"Break it like you broke my heart." Danny challenged._

_"Enough!" Stiles stepped forward, "I'll end this once and for all!" He took the eggs from the hands of The Tweedles and smashed them against his forehead._

_"Stiles!" Lydia shouted out in horror, the others also froze in shock._

_"Now, just take some time to think whether or not anyone in Vocal Adrenaline would've done that for you two." Stiles snarled._

"That was heroic." Theo commented.

"That was idiotic." Stiles replied, "I failed to realize that other VA members got eggs too, so all three of us ended up being bathed in eggs anyway."

_"So they just made breakfast on your heads?" Erica asked, her voice laced with malice._

_"I had enough of this!" Scott roared, "Boyd, Isaac, come with me."_

_"Right on, it's time for less talking and more punching." Isaac agreed._

_"Hey, what's going on?" Mr. Hale suddenly appeared in the doorway, blocking the furious boys, and Allison._

_"We are on our way to go all Braveheart on The Tweedles." Scott answered._

_"Also Vocal Adrenaline." Allison added._

_"All of you, stop!" Mr. Hale called as the boys and Allison began to walk out._

_"Mr. Hale, they are a part of us, so we are the only ones who are allowed to insult, belittle or humiliate them." Isaac turned around and said furiously._

_"And we refuse to let Vocal Adrenaline get away with turning three of us into omelettes." Allison hissed._

_"We will not." The teacher replied, "So go back to you seats and sit down because we will do this as the pack we are."_

_"Fine." Scott walked back to the main group slowly, others followed him behind._

_"We want to humiliate them, but we will do it in a more noble way."_

_"We could feed them to a shark or something." Danny grumbled._

_"Maybe, we could steal their school statue." Mr. Hale suggested._

_"Their school statue is a giant bronze Fenrisulfr devouring Odin." Stiles deadpanned, "And it weights three tonnes."_

_"Instead of doing this physically, why don't we just humiliate them by annihilate them in Regionals? That would end their five consecutive national champion record, and probably end their sponsor's interest and their club as well."_

"That's when Lydia became overly sensitive to spying." Stiles explained.

"I understand that." Theo grimaced, "It must've been traumatizing."

"You have no clue." Stiles sighed, "And we failed to defeat Vocal Adrenaline as well. We placed the second in Regionals. Vocal Adrenaline came the first of course."

"I remember. They sang _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , right? But I can't remember what you sang though, sorry."

"I didn't get a solo, of course you won't remember."

"That's not exactly what I was talking about..."

* * *

_"So a new school year starts." Stiles stated, "A lot changed, and a lot remained the same."_

_"No matter what New Directions' popularity is, this year we'll go to New York for Nationals." Lydia said, "And then we could be on the top of the world."_

_"Welcome to the brave new world." Jackson declared as he slammed his locker shut. As he walked down the hallway, the crowd separated in front of him like the red sea._

"Soon we found ourselves an eager recruit, her name is Tracy Stewart." Stiles said, "Somehow Jackson managed to let her agree to perform in the school courtyard using his trademark charisma. He was trying to advertise the club to the school."

_"Are you alright, Tracy?"_

_"I'm quite nervous." She confessed._

_"Everyone got nervous." Jackson replied, "But remember, you are singing for yourself, not for them."_

_"This is the first time I actually sing in front of a large audience."_

_"I could duet with you if you want to." Jackson offered._

_"Thank you, I appreciate that." Tracy said, "Could I choose the song as well?"_

_"Go ahead, as long as I could sing it too."_

_"How about..." She asked, "Do you think we could make_ Being Alive _from_ Company _a duet number_ _?"_

_"I guess we could mash the original Broadway version up with the Barbra Streisand cover version, if you're okay with it." Jackson smirked._

_He pulled up the soundtrack on his phone and gestured Tracy to start._

"They were downright breathtaking. If Lydia's vocal equivalent is me, then Jackson's must be Tracy."

_"So, what do you think, Stiles?" Jackson asked over the thunderous applause._

_"Besides the evident inconsistency that you are portrayed as a middle-aged bachelor? Quite awesome." Stiles commented, "And you, Tracy, you have a beautiful voice, we would be lucky to have you in the club."_

_"Really?" She beamed._

_"Of course, if I tell you you're not good Stephen Sondheim will kill me himself."_

_"I'd love to join! When are auditions?"_

_"Well... about that..."_

_"It's currently undetermined." Jackson explained,_ _"We'll get back to you as soon as the time and place is set."_

_"Fantastic! I guess I will see you later."_

"But the audition turned out to be quite different."

_"I thought there should be a least some people coming in for the audition, so I reserved the auditorium. But look at us, we are even ready to take a nap in the auditorium."_

_"Meanwhile, no one is coming." Stiles said in response to Jackson._

_"In retrospect, we shouldn't be so surprised about this." Jackson said, "The New Directions are not exactly popular."_

_"But there are still some of the most popular students in the school in the show choir, you for example."_

_"And that's why people are killing each other for a spot in the lacrosse team or the Cheerios."_

_"I wonder where we went wrong." Stiles sighed._

_"We lost, that's why." Jackson continued, "The show choir got second place in Regionals, while the lacrosse team placed the second in the National Championship and the Cheerios got another nationals first place trophy."_

_"That's kind of unfair."_

_"That's life, winners take it all, and losers bite the dust." Jackson said._

_"Hey guys, still nobody came?" Allison walked into the auditorium._

_"Absolutely no one." Stiles confirmed._

_"Where's that Tracy girl? She sounded great when she duetted with you." She turned at Jackson._

_"I don't know. Lydia informed her about the audition so she definitely know about this."_

_"Maybe she's too nervous to come?" Allison supplied._

_"She's okay with singing a show tune in front of the whole school courtyard, can't be that nervous singing in front of a small group." Stiles argued._

_"I'm not exactly sure about that right now." Jackson sighed._

"And we've been wondering about her until like two days later, when the truth eventually came out in an very unpleasant way."

_"Lydia Martin you are such a petty human being." Isaac stormed into the choir room where Stiles was chatting with Lydia and Scott, "Why would you send Tracy to a crack house?"_

_"What?" Stiles jumped up in surprise._

_"How did you find out?"_

_"Guess who I met earlier in the hallway? Tracy and that new coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She told me everything herself and said that since she feels unsafe here she would transfer to Carmel and join the VA instead!" Isaac growled._

_"Great job Lydia, you made ourselves a powerful enemy." Scott said, "How could we defeat a Vocal Adrenaline with The Tweedles and that Tracy girl?"_

_"Why would you do that Lydia?" Stiles said angrily, "Wait, don't answer that, I know why._ _You are jealous."_

_"You are hallucinating."_

_"No, I do not hallucinate." Stiles retorted, "See, you are jealous that she is more talented than you, you are jealous that she would have solos in this club, you are jealous that she sounds perfect with Jackson while you only sound mediocre with him at the best."_

_"How dare you."_

_"Tell you what, you are not a star, Lydia Martin, you are just a narcissistic, arrogant and self-centred girl who sings, no, screams out and ruins Broadway classics!" Stiles ranted out._

"In hindsight, that's gonna sting." Theo winced.

"I know, I was too angry about her actions to care back then. So then she...

_SLAP!_

_"Lydia what the hell?" Isaac shouted out._

_"You slapped me!" Stiles said in shock._

_"You don't have any idea how I felt." Lydia said angrily, "I love him."_

_Just as Stiles was ready to start another tirade of complaints he was cut short by another voice ringing at the door, a voice he thought he won't be hearing in McKinley anymore._

_"You love who?"_

_"Just as I thought this day can't get any worse." Stiles muttered as he turned around to stare at the newcomers._

_"Aiden?" Lydia gasped._

* * *

_"Tell me you are not thinking about Ethan again." Stiles hissed at his soon-to-be stepbrother._

_"I, uh, may have talked with him already?"_

_"Oh my gosh, tell me you didn't talk to him alone."_

_"..." Jackson looked away in silence. Guilty._

_"You totally did, right?"_

_"It was a private conversation, Stiles."_

_"Don't you remember the last time you talked in private? It's too traumatic to mention what happened. Or the time before that in the choir room when he flirted shamelessly with you, caused you to develop a crush on him, and then after a weekend he began to date Danny and broke your heart?"_

_"Stiles, relax! I'm not that fragile." Jackson argued, "I was gathering information. I asked him the reason why they left Vocal Adrenaline and came here again."_

_"Fair enough. What did he say? Because I'm interested as well."_

_"First, Vocal Adrenaline's old coach resigned after their win at Nationals. Their new coach, Garrett Douglas I thought his name is, strongly dislikes The Tweedles' performance styles, so much that he kicked them out of the club. Their reputation was ruined in Carmel so they can't stay there."_

_"Oh please, their reasons are even more ridiculous this time!" Stiles scoffed._

_"I called Tracy already and asked her to help me do the confirmation. It should be fairly accurate consider that she's in Vocal Adrenaline now." Jackson said._

_"I have to do the search on my own to be sure."_

_"And then he asked me out for a serious conversation."_

_"Come again?" Stiles nearly shouted in disbelief._

_"Ethan wanted to meet me at Jungle, tonight."_

_"That's the gay bar, right?"_

_"Yeah. Danny's favourite, not that he has any other place to choose."_

_"Wait. Why would you have a fake ID despite your alcoholic celibacy?" Stiles asked curiously._

_"Danny once made me one just in case I want to have fun." Jackson replied, "Not that I have any use of it until now."_

_"Could I tell you something, because it comes from my place of caring?"_

_"Sure. Go ahead."_

_"Don't agree to go." Stiles warned, "You can't fall for his tricks again."_

_"Stiles, I appreciate what you're doing, but this is my battle to fight." Jackson sighed, "This...whatever this is between us, it must come to a clear conclusion."_

_"Talking to him cannot help you resolve your feelings."_

_"But if I don't, they won't go away by themselves." Jackson countered._

_"I... Okay, I understand. Just be careful, okay?"_

_"Will do." Jackson smiled and walked out of the room. Stiles was seriously contemplating whether he should follow Jackson to the bar or not._

_Not even a minute later, Malia waltzed into the choir room._

_"Did you hear that? Ethan wolf asked your brother out." She said in a whisper._

_"First, he's not my brother, yet. Second, yes I do."_

_"I want to follow them and see them kiss. Boys kissing always turns me on, and they are both hot."_

_"I don't think they'll be kissing tonight. But did you just say you want to follow them?"_

_"Yes, I do. But I don't want to do it alone."_

_"No, screw that, we will be following them." Stiles declared._

_"But how? You don't have a fake ID." Malia asked._

_"Don't worry, I got ways." Stiles smirked in response._

"So you've been to a gay bar before."

"Yes." Stiles admitted, "but I threw my fake ID away after the infamous Miguel incident. I decided to settle on mulled cider and fruit punch for alcohol."

_"I can't believe the bouncer just let you in!" Malia whispered excitedly._

_"I wasn't lying when I told you I was a regular here." Stiles smirked. Then he saw a familiar drag queen coming towards him._

_"If this isn't our favourite Stallion. It has been forever." The drag queen greeted._

_"Hey Lola, it's been a long time, I was too busy to come here. But not now, sorry. I have a mission tonight."_

_"Could I help then?" She purred, "Who's the lucky guy? And you want a threesome right? How cute!"_

_"No, sorry, maybe another time. Goodbye Lola!" Stiles then turned around, pulling Malia behind him and escaped from the drag queen. In the distance, they could see Jackson and Ethan sitting in a corner. They managed to find a perfect spot behind a column, not too far to hear their conversation, and not too close to draw their attention._

_"I never got the chance to ask, but have you ever loved me?" Jackson asked._

_"Yes, I still have feelings for you." Ethan sighed, "Do you think you could love two men in the same time?"_

_"I believe it's possible." Jackson replied cautiously._

_"Then you have to believe that I love you as much as, if not more than I love Danny."_

_"So you still love him as well."_

_"I would be lying if I tell you I have no feelings for Danny, but isn't it more important that I love you more?"_

_"Yet you chose him over me." Jackson accused._

_"It was a plot. I was confused about my emotions too."_

_"You plotted the whole thing? Even the part when you scrambled omelettes on my friends in the end?"_

_"Not Stiles, he was an unfortunate accident. But Danny and Lydia, yes."_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"It was standard textbook. If you want to destroy a team, you would strike at the heart of the team's spirit. It was supposed to be you and Lydia."_

_"If you are telling the truth, what stopped you from doing so?" Jackson simply asked._

_"I never planned to fall in love!"_

_"With who?"_

_"Both of you." Ethan replied, "But I love you more, that's why I don't want to break your heart by humiliating you in the end."_

_"In the end, you broke mine as well." Jackson stated plainly._

_"I don't know there were homophobes in your school, otherwise I would never do that to you. I'm so sorry."_

_"Could I even believe it now?" Jackson muttered._

_"Jackson, I know I fucked up, with both of you. I now know that it's not worth it. I threw away my love for what? A stupid trophy. The first national champion might be worth it, but the second? I regret it every day."_

_"Look, Ethan, I really want to believe you, and I never cease to like you, but we shouldn't be dating now, not like this."_

_"But why not? You told me you still have feelings for me, and I still love you, isn't that enough?"_

_"Because I can't trust you completely now, Ethan, and mutual trust is the foundation of any interpersonal relationships."_

_"What I have to do to make you trust me again?" Ethan sighed._

_"I want you to do the same as what Lydia asked of your brother." Jackson replied, "Start from apologize to anyone you hurt, especially Danny, then we befriend each other, and start the whole relationship from scratch."_

_"Okay, that's very reasonable. So we have a deal here?"_

_"Deal."_

_"Now, as your new friend, could I ask you to have a duet with me?" Ethan asked._

_"I guess it's fine."_

_"Great! Let me pick the song, and we're ready to go." Ethan grinned and ran up to the stage and whispered a name to the band._

_"What's the song?" Jackson following him behind, almost caught sight of Stiles and Malia._

_"_ Werewolves Of London _."_

_"That Warren Zevon song? Really?" Malia commented quietly._

_"That song? Ethan, I don't think..."_

_"Come on, it'll be all fun and games."_

_( **Jackson** , Ethan, _both _)_

_I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand_   
_Walking through the streets of Soho in the rain_   
_He was looking for the place called Lee Ho Fook's_   
_Going to get a big dish of beef chow mein_

Aa-hooo! Werewolves of London  
Aa-hooo! Werewolves of London  
Aa-hooo! Werewolves of London

**_If you hear him howling around your kitchen door_ **   
**_Better not let him in no, no, no!_ **   
**_Little old lady got mutilated late last night_ **   
**_Werewolves of London again_ **

Aa-hooo! Werewolves of London  
Aa-hooo! Werewolves of London  
Aa-hooo! Werewolves of London

_Ooh yeah!!_   
_Yeah!_   
_Oh na na na na na!_   
_Oh yeah!_

_**He's the hairy handed gent who ran amuck in Kent** _   
_**Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair** _

_You better stay away from him_   
_He'll rip your lungs out, Jim_   
_I'd like to meet his tailor_   
_Yes, I would!_

Aa-hooo! Werewolves of London  
Aa-hooo! Werewolves of London

**_Well, I saw Lon Chaney walking with the Queen_ **   
**_Doing the werewolves of London_ **   
**_I saw Lon Chaney, Jr. walking with the Queen_ **   
**_Doing the werewolves of London_ **

_I saw a werewolf drinking a piña colada at Trader Vic's_

_**His hair was perfect** _

Aa-hooo! Werewolves of London  
Aa-hooo! Werewolves of London

_The whole bar erupted into thunderous applause and roaring cheers once they finished. The two singers bowed gracefully and left the stage._

_"We should definitely do this again." Ethan grinned at Jackson, "Told you our voices fit together."_

_"Did you record that?" Malia asked eagerly._

_"This is gonna be outstanding." Stiles smirked in response._

* * *

"Okay, why am I here again?" Isaac signed.

"Because you are my best friend."

"That's not what you said back in Lydia's."

"Hush, Scarf boy."

"I vaguely recall that you promised me a new silk scarf if I come."

"Non existent." Stiles dismissed.

"Stiles, we're ready." Theo waved at them. Stiles smirked and started the introduction.

"So what we are going for here today is something a little..." Stiles stopped a moment for dramatic effects, "A little sexy."

"Huh?"

"But we need your input. Are we scream worthy?" He questioned, "Do we make your knees turn into jelly?"

"I'm straight, Stiles." Isaac replied.

"Really?" Stiles smirked, "Well, without further ado, hold on to your pants, my friend, because we're about to rock your world."

He stepped back into the group dramatically whilst several Warblers chorused the background music.

( **Stiles** , _Theo_ , _**both**_ , The Warblers harmonizing)

_Here we go again_   
_I kinda wanna be more than friends_   
_So take it easy on me_   
_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_   
  
**Here we go again**   
**We're sick like animals**   
**We play pretend**   
**You're just a cannibal**   
**And I'm afraid I wont get out alive**

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh  
  
 _ **No I won't sleep tonight**_  
  
 _ **Wo, oh, I want some more**_  
 _ **Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?**_  
 _ **Take a bite of my heart tonight**_  
 _ **Wo, oh, I want some more**_  
 _ **Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?**_  
 _ **What are you waitin' for?**_  
 _ **Say goodbye to my heart tonight**_

Woooaaahhh  
  
 _Here we are again_  
 _I feel the chemicals kickin' in_  
 _It's gettin heavy_  
 _And I wanna run and hide_  
 _I wanna run and hide_  
  
 **I do it every time**  
 **You're killin' me now** (Killin' me now)  
  
 _ **And I won't be denied by you**_  
 _ **The animal inside of you**_  
  
 ** _Wo, oh, I want some more_**  
 ** _Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?_**  
 ** _Take a bite of my heart tonight_**  
 ** _Wo, oh, I want some more_**  
 ** _Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?_**  
 ** _What are you waitin' for?_**  
 ** _Say goodbye to my heart tonight_**  
  
 _ **Hush hush the world is quiet**_  
 _ **Hush hush we both can't fight it**_ (Woooooaah)  
 _ **It's us that made this mess**_  
 _ **Why can't you understand?**_  
 _ **No, I won't sleep tonight**_  
  
 _ **Wo, oh, I want some more**_  
 _ **Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?**_  
 _ **Take a bite of my heart tonight**_  
 _ **Wo, oh, I want some more**_  
 _ **Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?**_  
 _ **What are you waitin' for?**_  
 _ **What are you waitin'**_  
  
 _Here we go again_ **(Wo, oh)**  
 _Here we go again_ **(Wo, oh)**  
 _Here we go again_ **(Wo, oh)**  
 _ **Take a bite of my heart tonight**_  
  
 _ **Wo, oh, I want some more**_  
 _ **Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?**_  
 _ **What are you waitin' for?**_  
 _ **Say goodbye to my heart tonight**_

* * *

"Hey, Jackson, I bring you _The Notebook_." Stiles walked down the stairs, "Actually, Lydia forced me, but whatever."

"Her favourite, not remotely surprising." Came Jackson's reply, "Why do I have a feeling that we had a similar conversation before?"

"Yes, we did. Also, I have _La La Land_ and _Funny Girl_ with me."

"Thank you, Stiles, but I'm not exactly in the mood." Jackson sighed, "Is it bad that I still love him?"

"I won't exactly call it bad..."

"He said he care about me, yet a drunken duet was all it takes for him to cheat on me."

"Are you talking to me, or trying to convince yourself?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just not good enough for him."

"Oh no, don't you dare go there again." Stiles interrupted, "What happened to your 'I'm everybody's type' argument?"

"And why would he give up on me so easily?"

“So what if it is a case of hump and dump?" Stiles said, "Show him he can't get the best of you."

"He already did." Jackson mumbled.

"Jackson, you are a strong person, you don't need to let the men you like define who you are. Just like who you are before, the king who would be himself even if the others told you otherwise. So just walk down that hallway with you head up high, and ignore your best friend and your ex dating."

"They are not."

"Huh?"

"Danny promised me explicitly that they won't be anything more than friends."

"Whatever. The point is, Jax," Stiles sighed, "When you're special, when you're on the top, sometimes it means you are on your own."

"I'm tired of fighting all the time, you know, one could only take so many hits."

"Do you understand Latin, Jax?"

"I once dated Lydia Martin." He replied plainly.

"Then, let me tell you something." Stiles looked his stepbrother in the eyes, " _Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat._ "

"Fortune favours the brave." Jackson whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used or mentioned in this fic (In no particular order):  
> Take Me Or Leave Me from Rent  
> Don't Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl  
> Being Alive from Company  
> Candles by Hey Monday  
> Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson  
> Animal by Neon Trees  
> Werewolves Of London by Warren Zevon  
> Don't Stop Believin' from Rock Of Ages by Journey  
> City Of Stars from La La Land  
> Physical by Olivia Newton-John  
> Without You from Rent  
> Defying Gravity from Wicked  
> Popular from Wicked  
> Rainbow High from Evita


End file.
